I Hope You Realize This Is All YOUR Fault Seifer
by Ninny-na
Summary: - "Hey Seifer!" "What?" "I love you!" - The gang plays an extremely amusing game of Truth or Dare on one hot summers day. / Slight Seiner & AkuRoku


**Disclaimer: This is simply, a cute little oneshot. And as many of you know, I sure as bloody hell don't own it.**

**DD:**

**-&-**

Hayner loved to piss Seifer off.

Everyone in Twilight Town knew that, hell, everyone in the fucking _world _knew that.

So when Hayner's usual tactic of swiping Seifer's hat off his head and running like a mad man had stopped working, what was the poor boy to do?

**-&-**

"Lets play 'truth or dare'." Came Hayner's voice suddenly, titling his head up to look his friends in the eye.

They all looked back at him funny.

"Come on guys, why not?! It's hot and I'm boooored!" The dirty blond wailed before pouting and crossing his arms together.

Both statements were actually true, it _was _hot, (nearing 45 degrees Celsius*) and he _was _indeed bored.

The blond bully was being annoying and ignoring Hayner, which, in his books, was _not _acceptable.

After all, Seifer **was **the young skater's main source of entertainment.

Whether it be they were fighting, Struggling, or Hayner was enjoying seeing Seifer's face when he got jealous. Seifer was always doing _something _amusing.

Except, (Yes, sadly there was a time when Seifer refused to partake in any activities that may relieve Hayner of his boredom.) when he was around his 'friends' or anyone else that didn't know how their relationship.

... What?

You didn't know either?

Well, I'm not surprised. Very few know, the lucky few who ARE fortunate enough to know are both male's closest friends.

For Hayner: Roxas, Pence, Olette, and (Insert shudder here) Axel. (The only reason Axel knew was because Roxas told him. But do not fret! He did pay for it.)

Their reactions were normal.

Roxas smiled in understanding, Olette let out a girlish squeal, and Pence looked rather pale.

The poor boy actually _fainted _when Roxas came out the next day and admitted to also being gay, and actually being in a **relationship. **

It was Hayner that they had to resuscitate when he heard the name, "Axel."

Lets just say the two aren't on very.... Friendly terms.

But that doesn't matter.

When Seifer came out to his friends, Rai and Fuu, their reactions were... Less then normal.

Fuu gave a whoop of joy and collected a whopping 50 bucks from Rai who was pouting.

It was rather amusing.

Nevertheless, lets get back to the story, ne?

Axel had gone and made a completely inappropriate comment in response to Hayner's, so he had his foot stomped by a Roxas who was quite happy to do it.

"Why not?" It was Olette who first agreed, her elbows leaned on the cool metal table surface, fingers interlocked and her emerald eyes gleamed in mischief.

But no one took notice to that, she was a _nice _girl, right?

Pence was next, who simply shrugged.

Roxas and Axel were last, Roxas because he had a few tricks up his sleeve, and Axel because he had a few rather _perverted _tricks up his sleeve.

And soon, the game was underway.

Within 20 minutes, all had done some rather... Awkward dares.

Olette had to hit on five girls, Pence had to hit on five _guys, _Roxas had to kiss a random guy. Much to lots of complaints voice by Axel. (It was Hayner who put him up to it.) And Axel had to sing "Like a Virgin" on the table.

He decided to add to that and _dance _also.

Roxas refused to be aquatinted with him afterwards and was greatly disturbed when Axel swooped down after and kissed him full on the lips.

... I really do hope Axel manages to pull a black eye off.

The only one who had yet to perform something relatively embarrassing was Hayner, but Olette had a plan to change that.

"Hayner, truth or dare?"

"Dare!" The dirty blonde chirped, with no hesitation.

"I was hoping who'd day that..." The girl said evilly. "Hayner, I dare you to yell 'I love you!' to Seifer!"

A gasp sweeped across the small table. All eyes were wide.

"Are you kidding me?! He'll _kill _him!"

The small brunette smiled and shook her head.

"I don't care. It's a dare Hayner. You gonna do it, or are you.... _Chicken?_"

The way she said it would make it seem like something worse then _death. _And in this tiny villa of Twilight Town, it was.

Hayner's lids fluttered closed over his chocolate brown eyes and he inhaled deeply, before snapping them open again and replying, "Okay."

As he stood on his chair, (He wanted to be seen.) the only red head of the group let out a low whistle, "That's one brave man."

Roxas jabbed him with his elbow.

"Hey Seifer!" Hayner's voiced echoed across the Sandlot, drawing all attention to him and the person he was talking to.

Said person turned around at the sound of his name and put on a slightly fake sneer, "What?" came his reply, eyes narrowed speculatively . He didn't like the grin Hayner wore.

"I love you!"

...

The silence was almost deafening as everyone waited for the blonde bully's reply.

Which happened to be, "Shut the fuck up lamer!" complete with a deep blush and the elder pulling his beanie over his eyes, hiding his eyes.

Hayner could only smile.

It seemed he had found a new way to annoy the hell out of Seifer.

And god damn, it was a good one.

**-&-**

**...**

**I got nothing. D:**

**But!**

**I will take this time to say my update for BPASSH is done.**

**I'm just waiting for it to be Beta'd. :)**

**...**

**I love Hay Hay in this. :DD**

**He's so cute~ :D**

**I apologize for any mistakes.**

**It's like...**

**late.**

**xDD**


End file.
